A Proper Kiss
by missthang06
Summary: Mary, that is not a proper kiss. I guess I will have to teach you. Future Trory Oneshot.


**A/N:** After watching a kissing scene from last night's _Greek_, I was inspired to write this oneshot. Major props and credit to _Greek_ for the inspiration. I hope you enjoy and please review. Love it or hate it, it doesn't matter.

**Background Info:** This fic takes place shortly in the future after the show ended.

* * *

Rory walked through the crowded mansion of some rich family she didn't know, looking for a familiar face. She hated going to these Hartford socialite parties. She didn't mind it much when she was in college, partly because she was young and naïve and partly because she was with Logan. But she was older now and the years of the Gilmore's functions and the breakup with Logan had successfully persuaded her stay clear of these parties. But a coworker pleaded and begged Rory to go the party. And since she was such a nice friend, she reluctantly agreed. Besides, the party didn't remind of a socialite party. It was just like she was in high school or college again. Only it was with a bunch of rich people getting drunk from fancy alcohol and hooking up with other random rich friend. After pushing through the crowded rooms, Rory finally found Sarah, her very persuasive friend.

"Sarah! There you are! I've been looking for you for the last ten minutes. I thought I was going to have to play a game of Marco Polo to find you," Rory said once she caught up to Sarah.

"Ha ha. Sorry, I've been in here hanging out with my two new friends. Rory this is James," Sarah said motioning to a tall blond hair, blue eyed man. Rory looked at Sarah questioningly but could instantly tell from the glimmer and excitement in Sarah's eyes that she was definitely interested in James. "And this is friend Kevin," Sarah continued as she gestured to a green eyed brunette, not as tall or gorgeous friend standing next to him. "Boys, this is my friend from work Rory."

* * *

After a half hour, Sarah dragged Rory aside and begged her to hang out with Kevin so she could spend more time with James. Rory relunctantly agreed to spend the rest of the night chilling with Kevin. At first, there were a few minutes of awkward silence and attempted conversations between Rory and Kevin. But things soon picked up. And the two of them had a lot more in common then they originally thought. Kevin was also a journalist, only for another rival magazine. He loved the same type of music as Rory. And shared the same love for books as Rory. They ended up spending hours in their little corner talking about everything, joking, flirting…The two were really hitting it off.

"You want to dance," Kevin asked Rory.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. Me and sports or exercise don't usually mix well and…" Rory rambled trailing off.

"Come on," he said attempting to persuade her.

It didn't work. But he gave her a look. One that melted Rory. She thought Kevin had the prettiest green eyes she had seen. So, she surrendered. "One dance," she said. She let Kevin lead her onto the dance floor for a slow song and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the song. A minute into the song, she glanced up at those gorgeous green eyes of his and cocked her head to the side. Kevin bent down and lightly kissed her on the lips. A sweet, short, to the point the kiss. But then, things went downhill. Kevin became more passionate in his kiss and tried to force his tongue down Rory's throat. When that didn't work, he widened his kiss to the point he was no longer kissing only Rory's lips. His kiss extended halfway to her chin and above her upper lip. This continued for another minute. Rory was locked in his embrace, too tight to escape while he tried to swallow her face whole. After being violated, Rory finally broke his embrace.

"Sorry. I have to go to the bathroom," Rory lied. She planned on finding her purse and leaving the party asap. She didn't care how much she had in common with Kevin, she did not want to stay with him any longer. It was the worst kiss ever. A kiss from hell. And Rory did not want to chance being attacked again. Rory rounded the corner, heading for her purse then the door when she ran into someone.

"Mary, Mary, what have you gotten yourself into? That was not a proper kiss." Rory looked up and was surprised to see Tristan's blue eyes staring back at her.

"Tristan? What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"I've always been a sucker for a good party," Tristan confessed.

"That doesn't explain what you're doing at this party," Rory replied.

"Apparently teaching you how to give a proper kiss." Tristan chuckled at Rory.

"I know how to kiss. I do not need lessons. He does on the other hand."

"Prove it," Tristan said.

"I don't have to prove anything," Rory said.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to assume that you can't kiss and give you lessons anyway. I know you've always loved education anyways, so you won't mind learning."

"Tristan…" Rory started but was interrupted.

"I owe you kiss anyway. Either way, I'm going to get a kiss," Tristan replied with a smile playing on his lips.

The tiniest bit of a smile spread across Rory's face. Tristan always had a way of getting to her. Even back in the day, when she was dating Dean, part of her liked Tristan. Maybe it was his piercing blue eyes, the way he called her Mary, his confidence, or his shameless flirting. No matter how much she wanted to hate or pretended to hate him, part of her always liked him.

"You've already kissed me."

"That wasn't a proper kiss."

"But it was kiss nevertheless."

"You ran away crying," Tristan said as he took a step closer to Rory. He reached to Rory and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, resting his hand on her cheek. Rory opened her mouth to make a comeback but nothing came from her lips. She was speechless. Tristan placed his other hand around Rory's waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her lightly and sweetly. And we he deepened the kiss, it was perfect. No face swallowing, no forcefulness, no attacking.

"Maybe you don't need lessons afterall," Tristan admitted once they parted.

"I don't but you do. I think I prefer his kiss," Rory said playfully laughing at Tristan. He raised his eyebrow mocking her but Rory kissed Tristan before he could reply, assuring him that everything was perfect. It was a proper kiss, one that Rory didn't mind repeating.


End file.
